Black Bone Tower Part 6
Previous: Black Bone Tower Part 5 Chio dodged the blade jab from the masked figure, then ducked down low for a sweeping kick which was dodged by a backward flip. Just as they were in the air, Chio jumped with one foot and followed through with a roundhouse kick straight for the figure's face, the mask flying off and spiraling the figure straight to the ground, completely off balance. He landed on his feet, and watched as the unmasked assailant got to her feet. As she faced him, he saw big, lifeless blue eyes stare at him through an emotionless face. Chio: Who the hell are you? said at length. The woman did not speak, she simply held her hand out toward him. To his surprise, her hand split in half, revealing her metal innards as a gun slipped out from her arm and her hand closed around it. With out hesitation, she fired at a very flabbergasted Chio, who bent completely backward to dodge the three bullets. With not a moment to lose, Chio's leg shot straight up. Chio: Rankyaku: Chio Katana! blade traced the trail that his kick went, and cut the gun barrel clean in half. The womandroid pulled the trigger once more, then calculated the damage to her weapon, and retracted it back into her arm compartment. Chio: '''Nevermind who you are, what the hell are you? '''Womandroid: Request for information granted, target: Runagai Chio. Unit KAR Model 3011, Blue Angel. Chio: KAR?! We saw one of you back on Fringe. Angel: Affirmative, KAR-2099, mission x-coded, labeled 107, failure. Chio: And I'm your primary target? Angel: Primary target, data file classified. Chio: That would be a no. Angel: 'Primary weapon damaged. Initializing side-arm. other arm opened up and a handle slid into her clutch. As she gripped it, a blade extended from it in segments, creating a katana. '''Chio: 'Grimaced. Ah, damn. He quickly side stepped her first attack, then kicked her twice in the face very fast, causing her head to snap to the side. Then she quickly pulled her head back and smacked it into Chio's face, causing him to shout and fall backward. She turned her head back around, causing a very metallic snapping noise to look at him. Then she jabbed her sword downward, straight toward his midsection, until he moved his legs straight up, and rolled back, kipping himself up instantly. '''Chio: Busoshoku: Chio Ryuuhono HANDOU!!! an instant, his leg caught in a flame of blue, and he spun around with a serious swipe into Angel's face. The womandroid was spun straight around and fell to one knee. Chio extenguished the fire on his leg and watched at she turned her head back toward him. Her face was half burned off, and underneath her exterior was metal, and pouches that resembled muscle tissue. Chio: You weren't kidding. gaped. That was when she reared up her sword once again, ready to strike at Chio. Usagi: Itoryuu: Narabi! jumped in from the side of the android, slicing deep into her side, causing her skin and a great bit of her metal interior to open. The damaged wires began to sizzle with electricity. Angel: voice sounding much more mechanical now Secondary target identified: Daro Daro Usagi. brought her sword back up and sliced straight for Usagi, who blocked it quite easily, then swung another attack at Angel, which was parried. The two of them struggled against one another for just a moment, but that was when Usagi grinned. Usagi: Itoryuu: Rakugaki! blade sliced in seemingly random sequence, faster than even an android's sensors could keep up with. When Usagi's attack was done, the two of them stood against one another in their own fighting stance, but before Angel could lash out, her weapon fell to bits. All of the sections, which were weak points of the katana, were severed completely. Angel: Accumulated system damage: Near critical. Chio: That's her way of saying "Oh shit." Angel: System repairs required. either of them could stop her, Angel produced very small jets in her feet and shot off into the sky, at least six hundred feet before sprouting wings and gliding away. Usagi: Alright, Chio. What exactly was that? And who did you piss off? Chio: gazing at the android until she was completely out of sight. Wish I knew. Rinji: Okay, and you're sure you're not drunk off your rocker right now? Chio: Yes, we're sure that both of us are not only sober, but also not hallucinating the SAME THING AT THE SAME TIME! Rinji: Shrugged Well, pardon the pants off of me, but I only say this because the two of you have been spending an awful lot of time together as of late. The two of them perked up suddenly, and then glanced at one another. Usagi: This was no hallucination, nor was it an accident, Captain. This thing came at the two of us, knowing our names... well at least mine. It also said that we were secondary targets. It was skilled in fighting, and it went to repair itself, so it will more than likely come back to try again. Rinji: Alright, alright. It sounds like the two of you really did see this. Chio: Well, yeah, you sound pretty skeptical, since you almost got your head sawed in half by one of these things. Rinji: Wait, what do you mean? It was a KAR? Usagi: A KAR? Chio: '''Yeah, KAR Model 3011, judging from the way it handled itself, it was probably an assassin android. Not quite as forward powering as the one you fought, but built for a more stealthy purpose. '''Rinji: Hmmmm, alright, now you've caught my interest. Announcer: 'Alright, folks! We're just about ready to get started! crowd began to cheer. We have just a few more preparations before we get started, but our chart is finished, and ready to be unveiled! Hope our contestants are prepared! '''Alice: '''Hello! I was told you were all here! ''All of them turned to see Alice walk into their balcony booth, she and Nikk walked in and took a seat in one of the chairs. That was when Dala walked in after the two of them. She and Rinji exchanged glances and waved at one another. '''Alice: We had such a wonderful time! I don't believe I've seen such wonderful magic shows in quite some time! Wasn't it wonderful, Nikky? All of them stopped for a moment, and then looked over to Nikk, whom they have never even thought about calling "Nikky". To their quiet surprise, she gave a tiny smile and nodded, then went back to her normal blank expression. Jiro: '''Ummm, Rinji. into the booth rubbing his thumb on the lense of his green sunglasses, then straightening them. Might I inquire as to why I saw all of our names on the standings? '''Chio: Wait, what? Usagi: What are you talking about? Rinji: '''Oh... umm, I-- '''Chio: '''You signed us all up for a tournament?! '''Alice: A fighting tournament? How exciting! Usagi: behind Alice. You shouldn't sound so damn glad! Chio: How about consulting with us before you go off and sign us all up for a tournament! Kimi: Hey!! them all. You guys are so damn loud! Jeez, it's my fault, okay? I didn't know that you had to sign up your entire crew to be in this tournament. I talked Rinji into joining, and it kinda just happened. Chio: And he couldn't retract his sign up? Rinji: Oh, I tried, believe me. But they said I was far too big of a name to take my name off of the chart. Jiro: a bite of his rice cake. Hmmmm, well, it seems we don't have much of a choice. Alice: I can't wait to fight against pirates! Usagi: behind her. Stop being happy! Lee: Well then, the doorway, popping his knuckles loudly, and drawing their attention. Time to make a scene. Black Bone Tower Part 7 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories